


Benin

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [19]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Benin

**Porto-Novo**

Patrick yawned as he pulled into the short stay car park at Pearson International. He looked at his watch and saw that he had made very good time, it was only 4:40am and even though he was an early riser, would not make this trip for anyone. It wasn’t for just anyone though, it was for David, his husband and love of his life.

**Text: Just landed, feel absolutely gross! Thanks so much for coming to pick me up!**

**Text: Fantastic, I’ve just parked up in the short stay.**

**Text: See you soon!**

Patrick grinned as he turned off the ignition and settled back in his seat and started up the kindle app on his phone, keen to get back into his book; ‘Humble Pi’ which was a comedy of Maths errors, it was really funny so far even though he was well aware of how dorky it made him appear in his husbands eyes.

As good as his book was it did not replace how much he would rather be tucked up in bed with his gorgeous husband. Instead he was rapidly cooling off and waiting in an almost deserted car park. Patrick opened his photo app and scrolled through his ‘My Favourites’ album and just stared at the most recent one of David, taken just yesterday. It was a candid shot of him, just out of the bathroom and towel wrapped low around his hips; hair curly and ruffled, wide smile on his lips.

“Knock, knock!” Patrick looked up and unlocked the door, smiling broadly.

“Hey how are you? How was the new port?!”

“It was an amazing trip, I am so glad I decided to go, thanks so much for all the planning you helped me with.”

“You’re very welcome Stevie. Let’s get you home.”


End file.
